


You're an idiot, he said

by martainez



Series: perfectly imperfect [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martainez/pseuds/martainez
Summary: Dan and Phil are both idiots.excerpt: "I'm your idiot?" he tried, and yes, he was absolutely smiling, the sound of his voice was evidence enough.This fic is sweet enough to rot your teeth.





	You're an idiot, he said

**Author's Note:**

> If you're extremely sensitive to talk about alcohol than this is a warning, it is mentioned.   
> There's also a very brief mention of suicide in both the text and the end notes, but no one is suicidal or anything like that. Also, it's so small that you'll miss it if you blink. There's no real angst in this fic, I promise.

"You know I love you, right?" he said, casually, with the same poker face he's held for the last few minutes. I looked over at him, drawing my brows together in confusion. He didn't meet my eyes but continued to study the view in front of us.   
  
"Yes," I said, quietly as if it was some kind of a secret. As if there was someone else here to hear me other than Dan. He nodded, seemingly content with my answer. I went back to study the view. The forest underneath us was majestic. Tall, pine green, spruces reaching for the sky. They were stood compact and if you concentrated you could actually see sunbeams fight the branches to reach the ground.  I leaned myself against the railing separating me and Dan from falling down the mountain, towards our inevitable death. I looked down at my feet, feeling a little uneasy at the lack of spoken words.   
  
"You're thinking," I whispered, breaking the silence. Dan looked up then, finally letting go of his poker face and instead showing me a cheeky smile, causing the lump that had started to form in my throat to loosen a bit.   
"That's just what I do, isn't? he said, sounding a lot brighter than before. I kicked a loose stone and watched as it passed the safety railing and fell down the cliff, making no sound as it hit the mossy ground.   
"I prefer when you think happy thoughts when we're standing on the edge of a mountain," I answered, looking up and into his eyes. They shined bright, looking a lot like a pair of tiger eye gemstones. I could see his dimples form as he chuckled me a response.   
"I told you I love you, how isn't that happy?" he asked, grinning as if he found my confusion extremely entertaining.   
"It sounded a lot like an 'I love you, but' to me," I said, a little louder than before, but still a little less loud than I usually speak. He shook his head, reaching out to grab my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.   
"You're wrong, it was an 'i love you, end of sentence'," I just gave him a nod and he squeezed my hand reassuringly. 

I was pleased with that answer, feeling very content standing here, hand in hand with Dan. 

 

** * * * **

 

"I'm an idiot," he whispered, the sound muffled by my chest. I opened my eyes and looked down on him, totally surprised by the sudden noise that sounded so loud in the otherwise quiet room. The lack of light in the apartment made it hard for me to see him but the bush of curls that were tickling my chin was hard to miss. I brought a hand up to play with them, spinning the curls around my fingers unconsciously, out of pure habit.   
"Don't talk shit about my boyfriend in front of me," I said, my voice sounding rather husky. I cleared my throat once. "Please," I then added. He looked up at me, his head bending slightly backwards and my hand following. I think he smiled, but honestly, it was hard to see.  
"I'm your idiot?" he tried, and yes, he was absolutely smiling, the sound of his voice was evidence enough. I let my hand run down his shoulders until it was wrapped securely around his naked waist. I let my fingers play with the waistband of his pants until I decided to let them rest just underneath, feeling the area of skin where I (and only I) were allowed to touch.   
"As if I would let you be someone else's," I chuckled, not wanting to go on with the fact that he still used the word 'idiot' when describing himself. 

He shuffled closer, and I followed by tightening my grip on him. I closed my eyes, not feeling the need to stare into what was complete darkness. I could both feel and hear as his breath evened out, and after a few minutes of silence, I was sure that he had fallen back into unconsciousness. But then again I was totally surprised when he decided to speak once more.   
"As if I would want to be someone else's," the words were spoken so gently, so quietly that I was rather impressed by my hearing that I managed to pick it up.   
I didn't feel the need to answer, he probably wouldn't hear me anyway. I settled with stroking the skin on his waist and pecking him gently on the head.  _He's a lovely boy, my little bear. Very lovely._

 

** * * * **

 

"Who's that?" he asked while he bent down to remove his ninja-like shoes. I gestured toward the guy standing next to me and raised my eyebrows.  
"This?" I asked, even though I clearly knew that he was obviously the person Dan was talking about. It wasn't too hard to figure out, he was the only stranger in the room.   
"No, you," Dan said mockingly, standing up and straightening out his pose. He walked towards the guy and raised a hand to shake his. The guy accepted the shake and opened his mouth to present himself.  
"Hugo Felt, I knew Phil back in high school," he said proudly. Dan nodded slowly and gave a polite smile.   
"I'm Daniel, I live with Phil," he commented, trying to sound as proud (or even prouder) than Hugo. I could hear it - the jealousy - slowly creeping up on him, and I did what I knew to do in these situations. I walked closer to Dan, standing right beside him. Trying to signalling to him that this was no battle, the war is over (heck, it didn't even start) and he has already won.   
"He was just passing by, I thought we could at least offer him a cup of tea, is that okay?" I said, giving him an option to say no, even though I knew he would never ever deny someone in front of their face like this.   
"Welcome," Dan said, showing a wide smile (that was clearly not meeting his eyes).I gestured to Hugo to go into our lounge and he did as he was told. 

I took the opportunity to be alone with Dan in the kitchen, preparing the tea. In turn, Dan took the opportunity to stay very close to me, all the time. Totally invading my personal space. I didn't mind, of course.  
"Phil, come here a minute!" Hugin suddenly yelled. He must have found something funny on our bookshelf, or on his phone, or on the tv. Dan looked at me, his eyes screaming for me to not leave him. I shrugged, giving him a silent apology before I walked away, leaving him to do the tea making. 

I walked into the lounge and saw Hugo standing by the bookshelf, holding a book in his hands. No, wait. He was holding a photo album. He looked up when he heard me approach. He pointed down to one of the pictures and said:  
"Please explain, I want to know everything about this photo". I looked down at it as well. It was a blurry photo of me, being around the age of eighteen. It was taken at the exact moment when I fell down a climbing frame. It was obviously taken on a summer night, given that I was only wearing a t-shirt, and that it was jet black in the background, and also that my eyes were shining read due to the flash that was used when capturing the photo. I concentrated at remembering the story behind the picture when I heard Hugo cough as if to tell me that he expected me to answer sooner.  
"I and a few friends from university decided to visit a desolate playground in the middle of the night. And you know me..."  
"I do," Hugo interrupted me. I looked up at him, a little shocked at that, but continued anyway.   
"...I'm a clumsy guy, so I, of course, managed to miss a step on one of the ladders and fell down," he laughed at that. It sounded a little forced, a little like he was just trying to make an impression on me.   
"Oh Phil, you're an idiot," he said softly. And just as the words left him I heard the sound of cutlery meeting a wooden surface. I looked up just as a tiny voice joined the conversation.

"My idiot," it said. My eyes met Dan's and I started to walk towards him. I saw as Hugin put the book back and then joined us on the sofa. 

We all drank our tea, me sitting next to Dan, with a hand steady on his knee. Keeping that little green monster from erupting again, stopping Dan from feeling insecure.

 

** * * *  **

 

"Thanks," he said, following the tray as it was placed in front of him. The girl smiled politely before turning and walking back to the kitchen, her ponytail swaying unnaturally as she walked.   
"I've never tried vegan sushi before," he said, this time to me. I let my eyes meet his as I shook my head and said:  
"Me neither," I picked up one of the pieces and studied it closely. It was sticky rice at the bottom, topped by an avocado slice and wrapped together with some dried seaweed. No raw fish as far as the eye could see. I laid it down on the tray again and went for the soy sauce instead, pouring it up in a small bowl. I watched as Dan did the same while I stirred some wasabi into the mixture.   
"That's going to fuck up your stomach," Dan commented and pointed towards the amount of wasabi I had decided to use.   
"Worth it," I chuckled.   
"Absolutely not," he answered, added a much smaller amount of wasabi into his soy sauce. 

I tried the piece I had studied earlier first, grabbing my chopsticks, dipping it in the soy sauce and guiding it to my mouth. I did it slowly, just to wind Dan up, who was waiting for me to review the piece of sushi before he tried it. I took a big bite, chewing it thrice before swallowing. It was a weird combination, the sweetness of the rice mixed with the freshness of the avocado and the saltiness of the soy sauce. I licked the inside of my mouth to try to decide whether I liked it or not. I settled with 'liked it' and gave Dan a thumbs up. That was everything he needed to start digging into his own sushi plate.

"I kind of miss the fish," I said, interrupting the silence that had occurred when we both ate at the same time. Dan looked up from his tray and nodded, he still had a piece of rice and cucumber hanging outside his mouth, waiting to be crushed underneath his teeth. He brought the chopsticks up to his mouth and helped the leftovers into his mouth by slightly pushing it.   
"And the cheese," he added, rudely talking with his mouth still stuffed with food.   
"I sure miss the cheese," I said, sarcasm evident in my voice. Dan laughed at my comment and went for another piece. I followed his example and settled in for a maki roll, stuffed with cucumber, pineapple and slightly too sweet tofu. I tried to grab it with my chopsticks, managed to do so and lift them above the table before it decided that instead of obeying me it would try to escape. It fell down on the table, and because of its convenient round form, it began to roll off the table. It got as far as to the end of the table and then straight to my lap before I caught it. _Or before my pants caught it...  
_ "Oh my god, you idiot," Dan laughed as he watched my distressed face. His voice was mocking, but loving, in the way that only Dan could speak. I joined in with the laughing and we just sat there, laughing at my clumsiness for a good old five minutes. 

"Great date night," Dan whispered as we walked out of the restaurant. Our hands brushed as we swayed our way down the street.  
"I love you," I said, even though it didn't fit the conversation. 

 

** * * * **

 

"This was stupidly expensive," he says as he raizes the champagne bottle.   
"As everything else you buy," I remark while handing him the corkscrew.   
"You shut up," he laughs, and I can't stop the huge smile from spreading on my lips. I let my eyes wander to the view, watching the city settle in for a long night. Streetlights liting up, a lonely dog barking in the distance and people passing by as they make their way home. I see some leftover decorations in a neighbour's window, it's black and orange garlands, hanging from one end of the window to the other. It looks abandoned, maybe they have been out of town for the last week. 

"You ready?" Dan says and I turn to give him my full attention. I give him the 'go' signal by giving him a thumbs up and he starts to tug at the cork. It opens with a 'pop' and the sound echoes until it's lost due to an ambulance which drives past. 

The champagne is poured into two tall, thin glasses. One he gives to me and the other one he keeps.   
"Cheers for us," he says in a low tone, one that's saved for days like this. With only us two and a star-filled night sky. I lift my glass up and they collide with a clinking sound. We both take a sip, I let the drink stay in my mouth a bit before swallowing, trying to really distinguish the flavours. It tastes quite fruity, like a mixture of red apple, grapefruit and apricots. But also sweet, like honey. And, as I take another sip, I'm sure I can taste something nutty. 

Dan shuffles closer, bringing the blanket he is wrapped in with him. I reach out to pull him even closer and he sighs as he's finally able to rest his head on my shoulder. He wraps the blanket around us both while I curl my arm around his waist and takes a third sip of my drink.

We sit there, sipping over-priced champagne, cuddling under a fluffy blanket while watching the starry night. It must look like a scene from a really cliché romantic movie - but it's not. This is the reality. Our reality.

I let my eyes fall shut, thinking that this is so dreamlike I must already be asleep.   
"You know I love you, right?" I whisper, yet not opening my eyes. I can feel Dan's head leave my shoulder and I assume that he is looking at me right now with those big, brown, beautiful eyes.   
"Yeah, why?" he asks, I can hear worry in his voice. He is waiting for the 'but', I know it, because I did too.   
"No reason, I just do," I answer, trying to sound as casual as possible. He chuckles slightly but I can hear some insecurity still left in his voice. I open my eyes and pulls him closer to my chest, giving him a lingering hug and then letting him rest against me.   
"I love you, too," he says, sounding better. "Even though you drive me crazy," he adds, tucking his head into my neck. His breath is cold but soothing, it's familiar and everything I could have asked for.   
"You're an idiot," I say, my voice soft and full of love.   
"Your idiot," he mumbles, his lips tickling my neck. I bend my head down to peck whatever skin I can find, which turns out to be the soft skin above his jawline. My lips are still brushing his skin while I conclude:

" _My_ idiot". 

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the part where I share fun facts about this fic!
> 
> Fact #1 - The first part takes place in my backyard. I live on the top of a mountain, in the middle of the forest. The only difference is that there is no railing here. The only thing keeping you from falling is your own mind.   
> Fact #2 - The name Hugo is weird to me (or at least the way you guys pronounce it in England). I pronounce it with a hard H and G.   
> Fact #3 - I have never tried non-vegan sushi. Like, avocado is basically all I eat. And let me tell you that it is almost impossible to find good vegan sushi in London. My sister and I tried for like two hours? Why do you have to put fish, cheese and mayo in everything?   
> Fact #4 - I have never tried champagne. The reason is simple - I'm not allowed to buy it. There's only one store in Sweden that is allowed to sell alcohol (expect from cider, beer and wine, that can be found in normal food stores). And those stores have an age limit of 20 (even though the legal drinking age is 18). I can therefore only buy alcohol from normal food stores (beers, cider and wine). 
> 
> Tell me your opinions in the comments, thank you and have a great day/night!


End file.
